


Conscious Affairs

by kiichu



Category: Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smutlet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichu/pseuds/kiichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dio asks for a “quickie” in the lounge with Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscious Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I got Dio's and Alice's endings, so it's inaccurate.

“So,” he began after the door shut, “you up for a one time thing?”

Alice ran his words through her mind several times before she understood. And even still, she asked what he meant.

“Come on,” he prodded, “just a quick one?”

“What the hell!?” she practically squawked, a hand instinctively crossing over her chest in disgust. “We're supposed to be looking for clues to  _escape_ , you perverted little...!”

The man just rolled his eyes and tipped his stupid hat back a bit. “You mean to tell me you haven't thought about having one last hurrah before we die?”

“Look who's talking, Mr. 6 BP.”

His eyes snaked their way over to the LED “1” on her watch, and he commented, “If I recall correctly, one of us is in danger here.”

“So what? I'll just get the points back in the next round.”

“You can't guarantee that. Besides, I heard the way you were talking; 'Look at this soft, lustrous skin and perfect shapely face. Does this beauty look like something infected with a disease,' or how 'bout, 'You want to touch it, don't you boy'?! I'd have to be gay or as clueless as Sigma to ignore that kind of invitation.”

She scowled. “You  _are_  clueless; it was a  _joke_.”

“But was it? I may not be that bright, but I can pick up on hints.”

“Ugh. Why did I agree to search this room with you?”

“Forgive me for not wanting anyone to die without ever experiencing that sort of... high,” he snapped, a cool smile settling on his lips.

Alice let out an amused laugh. “Are you  _serious_?”

“What?”

“Look, if you're interested in  _that_ sort of thing, then Luna's your girl. Or if you're that desperate, I wonder how old Quark is...”

Dio paled in disgust. “A-are you fucking sick?!”

She just continued to snicker. “What do you think?”

Dio scoffed, casually strolling up to the bar. Colored bottles were set across the counter in an organized fashion; his hands glided over a few of them, twisting open a cap. “Can I get you a drink? There's all sorts of liquor here.”

“Excuse me?”

“What, are you deaf now, too? I'm asking you what drink you want.”

Sighing, Alice walked over to the couch, her heels clicking on the hard floor. After plopping down on the leather cushions, she replied, “Fine. I'll take a Blue Moon, then.”

“Classy choice,” Dio comments, “Gonna make myself a Green Ocean.”

In a few minutes, after two distinct whirring noises, the magician strolled over and sat down next to her, presenting a glass filled to the brink with icy blue alcohol to her. She laced her hand under it, feeling the chilly sensation spread to her fingers.

A smirk crossed her face as she brought her glossed lips up to the glass, sipping some of the fruity cocktail; truly, it was her sensational savior in a time of hell and death. It wasn't long before the drink disappeared, and she was requesting another.

Dio, she noticed, had already finished a few drinks himself, and seemed to be eyeing her hungrily. What the hell, she thought; she'll let him go to town (under a condition, of course).

“This is all right, then?” he confirmed.

Without hesitation, she nodded. “But you have to do something for me first.”

Slowly, she cupped her hands around his cheeks and dragged his face down to her skirt, gently lifting it up with a stray finger. When he stared at her in a bit of confusion, she shuffled her legs and spread them ever-so-slightly open, giving a soft, inviting giggle. She was no stranger to this; she knew the drills, the cues, the invitations. Clearly Dio was not as experienced as he let on...

Regardless, he took the bait and slipped his head under her skirt. He seemed to finally understand, for after a moment, a pleasured chill struck her body. Her back arched as his tongue went to work; slipping and sliding in a practiced, experienced manner.

The woman brought a hand up to the top of his head, murmuring something about how stupid it looked at her angle, and tossed his silly hat to the other side of the room. The leather creaked and squeaked under her as she writhed in ecstasy. Letting out a soft moan, she threw her head back and tightened her grip in Dio's hair.

She lasted longer than she thought; she supposed even a bracelet point away from death wasn't enough to make her so desperate. No, Alice wasn't a very patient woman, but she did take her time with things that mattered. And though there were probably a million other things that would be more productive at the moment, having desperate sex with the first willing man was one of her priorities.

And  _there_  – finally, her muscles contracted and she let out a passionate moan as she climaxed. Dio chuckled to himself – clearly satisfied with her reaction – and his head reappeared from her skirt.

“Well?” he rasped, licking his lips.

“Not bad at all,” Alice replied, her sly tone betrayed by her pants. “Better than I thought.”

With a devilish smirk, Dio pulled himself out. He seemed to be fully ready for this already; didn't take much to get him hard, she guessed. “Now it's your turn to repay me.” He climbed on top of her and lifted her skirt up...

Alice's arm shot out and craftily peeled his hands off her. As she sat up suddenly, he fell backwards off the couch. “No, I think we've done enough. It's time to get back to the others.” Flashing him an innocent smile, she stood up and brushed her skirt off.

“Thank you,” she purred, trailing her finger across his chin as he stared back at her in raw bewilderment.

“H-hey! Where the fuck are you going?! Get back here, Alice!” he yelled, going after her.

She dodged his swinging arms and cooly replied, “See you later, Dio. Oh, and please, pull your pants up. Do I need to remind you that we have a child in our group?”

“I- Wh-what...” he gaped, his jaw nearly hitting the floor, as the door slid closed behind her. 


End file.
